An Ending Eternity
by Suga Bay Bee
Summary: Sarah finally realized the truth of his words, and found the hurt which came with it, but along with the hurt came a miracle, and... an end.


A//N: Hey this is my first Fan-Fic for the Labyrinth. This is written solely on my own ideas and thoughts from watching one of my favorite movies, so if you don't agree with something as I wrote it, then I am sorry. But yes, please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor basically most of what this story is based on.  
An Ending Eternity  
  
"I am so sorry. I was so blind." She whispered to no one. She didn't expect him to answer, not after the past couple of years. He was everything: time, magic, desire, life, glory and wonder. Why should he turn back to the one who had shot all her dreams back at him, to slap him in the face like bitter iced water, throwing an awakening to a hopeless dream. Hopeless. that's what she was, utterly hopeless.  
Flashes of the look of pure shock which had graced his face as she said the words approached her thoughts. He had been so sure, so confident that she would give in. And who wouldn't be? He offered her his everything, and all she had to do was love him in return. Who would be stupid enough to refuse that? She buried her head into the pillows.  
It hadn't taken long before the true meaning of the game had sunk into her. He had never been after Toby; he merely jumped at the opportunity to reach through to her, to finally have the reason to seek her out, to give her what she secretly wanted. How could she be so sure he would truly turn Toby into a goblin once she had lost the game? What would have stopped him from asking her to trade places? So maybe that was his game.  
Her bitter thoughts came back. After the whole ordeal, once she had truly realized what she really had passed up, the bitterness came. Soon she found herself denying the whole night, that whole experience in order to keep herself from feeling the pain of loss. Her memories of the Labyrinth became foggy, and soon her friends no longer could reach out to her, she had lost them, but his image, the image of their king, still shone like a bright beacon of light within her mind.  
He never truly went away. His pale blond hair flowing in the wind, his mix-matched eyes full of a raw emotion, his twisted smile, oh his cruelness, it never went away. No matter how far she pushed the images, they would come straight back, reminding her, cursing her, forever reflecting the last look of grief on his face.  
The girl tried to burry her head further into her pillows; she felt tears at the edges of her eyes. She tried to reason with herself. He tried to take Toby, she told herself, and he almost killed her with the cleaners. Forced her to run his little games through his labyrinth, where she met the best friends of her life. No! He made her eat a poisoned peach making her forget, merely to win over her. Or, to show her of his true feelings, she saw herself in the white ball gown covered in lace and sparkles saw his eyes when he saw her seeking him out.  
The tears spilled, she could not deny it. He had offered her something special, and she had foolishly given it up. She didn't know what to believe in anymore, in her dreams, in her reality, in her life, or even in herself.  
I believe in you.  
Her head rose a little. Had she heard that? Or was it her mind rolling around ghost thoughts?  
Sarah. I believe in you. She sniffed and whipped her nose on the feathered pillows below her head. Slowly she rose up on the bed.  
A shimmer of a man stood there, more like a ghost itself. Despite his transparency, he still looked glorious. The look on his face was pained, yet grim. He stood there waiting.  
"What did you say?"  
I have always believed in you.  
Her tears fell more freely now, pain had welled up in the depths of her heart. She could scarcely believe that was really him standing there at the entrance of her childhood room. Rising up off the bed, she moved towards him, stopping just before him, carefully not touching his shimmering image.  
"Are you really there?" her voice cracked with emotion, but she barely cared. Hesitantly she reached out, and to her dismay her hand passed right through him. It was as if nothing were there, she felt nothing. So it was just her mind preying upon her again. Her face fell.  
His voice came to her so softly that it did not even sound like him, If you want me to be.  
She looked up and saw the truth in his words. He awaited her choice, the choice she was making for the second time. All the old promises, compromises, all came down to her answer. She was not going to make the same mistake twice.  
"Yes, come to me Goblin King," she told him.  
A look of joy passed his face, and his translucency disappeared. She noticed how the air in front of her suddenly moved out to make him space, and it rose slightly in temperature to match his heat. She still did not let herself smile.  
In the next instant his lips came down on hers, encompassing her in a desperate embrace. She stood there shocked for merely a second before she melted into it, kissing him back just as passionately. She felt warm for the first time in years.  
Pulling back she asked him, "No more games?"  
He frowned down at her, "Now Sarah, you know I can't promise you that. I have an image to live up to."  
She sighed and realized that he was right. That was how he was; she could not expect him to remain constantly this loving, caring, and submissive person. At one point or another he would go back to his cruel demure, leading people to his labyrinth to play his games. But she did not care, to her; he was always this loving creature.  
"Will you come back with me Sarah?" He asked her.  
Why did he think he would even have to ask? "Of course."  
His smile was like pure gold, but holding more worth. It made her smile back at him just as magnificent. He slowly untangled his arm from around her and dropped a small crystal ball in which he was famous for to the floor which he had magically brought forth. Clouds of glitter and sparkles shot up around them transporting the two from the room to the wonders of his Labyrinth itself.  
He led her to the spot where it all began, to the tree which stood before the entrance to the maze upon its hilltop. It stood as it had all that time ago, twisted, gnarled, a warning to not tread where one could loose his way. It made her shutter.  
"You could live forever Sarah. if you wished." He looked into her eyes, trying through them to show her the seriousness of this conversation. "You could live in the Labyrinth with me, ruling the goblins, together, forever."  
She chose her words carefully, thought over each little syllable. "King Jareth of the Goblins, ruler over the Labyrinth, and one of the fey himself, I would be delighted to rule with you, for eternity."  
It was the most wonderful thing in the world to her, the smile and happiness which came to his face. She felt her love for him boil over the edges of her heart, spilling out in tears of joy racing down her face. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. They settled after a moment, and he caressed her face with the ends of his fingertips. Her eyes closed at the shivers of pleasure that raced along her nerves. Along with the shivers, she felt his lips upon hers once again, and in the heat of the moment the two were left in each other's arms, kissing in all the glory of the Goblin King and Queen.  
  
She realized that the trees never changed, the plants never changed, the scenery never changed. She looked over from her seat at the window to her husband. He lay back in his throne laughing at what his crystal had to show him. A poor soul had wished someone away again. Lately that had been happening a lot, as if Jareth had grown tired and bored so he tried his best to manipulate people into wishing away siblings, friends, even lovers, and he found it terribly amusing. She found it horribly cruel. If it weren't for this place, these people wouldn't be heart broken when they found they could not win. For none had won since she had been here, she appeared to be the only one who had proven the great Goblin King to be defeat able.  
So this is how he survived. The first hundred years had been glorious; she couldn't get enough of him. Constantly she had thrown her arms around him, kissed him, held him passionately, done everything to just be near him. But after a while it had become dull. She loved him yes, loved him with all her being, but it grew tiresome after a while when there was nothing to do. She had soon fallen into a pit of silent depression.  
They had no children. A couple years into the immortality she had been told by Jareth that she was incapable of bearing his children because she had been human. It made her terribly sad inside, for the joy of a child would have kept her more occupied, happier.  
Now her times were spent staring off at nothing, sometimes the never- changing surroundings, but more often than not, she found the days just seemed to pass without much recollection. Jareth just continued to watch his prey, the poor fools wandering around in his maze, leaving Sarah to wonder why she was even here at all. It was painful to live this way.  
He cursed and threw his crystal ball down to the ground.  
"What is wrong dear?"  
"The boy has reached the gates; no one has ever gotten that far but you."  
"Let this one win, it couldn't hurt you to let someone be happy."  
She bit her lip at the look of pain he gave her. Yes, she knew he couldn't do that, it wasn't his nature. Shifting back to the window, she thought no more as he disappeared.  
He came back a little later, smug and smiling as he let two more goblins jump from his arms to run out the door of the throne room. So he had turned them both in order to keep the one from feeling the pain of loss. A slight sympathy she guessed. It made her sad to think of it, she couldn't live this way.  
For the first time in years she rose from her spot by the window. She slowly strode over to him. She took him in her arms and kissed him fully on the mouth. He must have tasted something on her lips for when she pulled back a look of grief had entered his eyes.  
So he understood.  
"I wasn't made to be immortal like you were," she told him sadly. Tears had been placed at his eyes, but he would not shed them, not while she could see him, "We have had some time, be grateful of that."  
Ever so slowly he nodded and picked her up. Carrying her to the bed they had shared for almost a century. He laid her down, and she gave him a small, sad, smile. How had they known that this is how it would end up, that she wouldn't be brave enough to continue eternity.  
He seemed to read her thoughts; he kissed her forehead and told her how wonderful he thought she was, and she smiled and told him in a very soft voice, "I have always loved you Jareth."  
A tear threatened to spill.  
"I know. I will always love you Sarah."  
Her eyes closed, she smiled, and mumbled a small, "I have always known that," then issued a sleepy yawn as he slowly put her to sleep. He brought forth a crystal and kissed it gently, keeping a grimacing face from occurring, he brought over the crystal till it hovered above her body. Watching intently he dropped it till it shattered, sending glittered magic all around her, stripping the immortality from her, letting her die in peace. Her image disappeared from the labyrinth that day, from reality, from his life. He watched the bed rise as her body mass disappeared, and one tear dropped down to the bed below.  
A small twisted smile issued forth.  
"Congratulations Sarah," he told the empty air, "You have won yet again."  
He laughed slightly and turned away from the bed. She had left again, his heart and soul with her. He had not realized that first night when they had joined together that she might not have been able to deal with his life, living in his world. For there was such a thing as being to delicate to live, and that was what Sarah Williams was to him, his delicate treasure.  
Slowly he walked away, leaving the bed behind him, empty and cold.  
  
A//N: Sorry for the sad ending, but I truly wanted something with a lot of feeling and emotions. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
